The Doc And The Hawk
by Topyka
Summary: When Tobias meets the Doctor He finds out something very Dark about his past. If your reading this then it is Sunday, September 20 and i'm trying to get stuff done. Stuff being getting the update ready.
1. The Box

Hey All Doctor Who/ Animorphs Fans this is my first book so PLEASE HAVE MERCY UPON MY SOUL IF YOU DONT LIKE IT I DONT WANT MY COMMENTS TO HAVE HATE IN THEM! Ok Heres My Um... Question For you guys like what would yo do if i said something like IF TOBIAS IS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER PUT YOUR (Real/First) NAME IN THE COMMENTS AND Well lets just say YOUR IN MY BOOK IF YOU DO!! So i hope u like the chapter and the book so read on!

* * *

The Doc and The Hawk

-Tobias-

My name is Tobias. You probably already knew that. If you did, then you also know that I am stuck in morph until I become a human nothlit. But, as you know, that would take me out of the Yeerk-Animorphs war. So I am still a morph capable red-tailed hawk. Right now me in the others where in the Park they were sitting at the bottom of a tree I was in the tree. I don't get to go a lot of public places without morphing to human. I was just listening to Marco and Jake argue about risking security to get new morphs at The Gardens when, I saw a, I don't know how to describe it, just a blue streak in the sky.

(Whoa) I just blurted out.

"What is it?" Rachel asked,looking suddenly concerned

(I..I don't know, just like a like a blue streak in the sky going east)

They all looked at each other and Jake just said "Lets go."

So after everyone morphed to bird we all flew east towards the blue streak I saw it first it was far off but not moving fast it looked like an....old police box?


	2. The Sound

Hey People Of FanFiction I Have Finnaly Updated it took so long because I have school/i needed to do some research/ My Network has been messed up lately so here it is finnaly!

* * *

The Doc And The Hawk

Chapter 2: The Sound

We landed on a tree over the old blue box.

(What do you think it is?) asked Cassie curiously.

(It looks like one of Earths old police box's from the 1950's) Ax

(Well Tobias saw a blue streak in the sky going over here. Coincidence? No.) Jake said.

All through this I was hearing something barely able to hear it, it sounded like a distant bell except deeper.

(So what, we wait here until something happens?)

The sound was getting deeper and louder the whole time and it reminded me of something that I couldn't put my tongue on it was something like doctor and Taxxons. I let it go, I didn't need to get more paranoid. But, almost immediately, it became a habit, I just started tapping with my talon. It was 2 fast beats and then pause , then 2 fast beats.

(So are we going?) Marco asked.

(I guess s-) Jake was interrupted by the door of the police box opening. And out came a guy wearing an old duster. Duster Dude turned to us.

"Hello Andalites could you please demorph so that we can talk face to face. Because , frankly, thought speech gives me a head-ache."

We were so shocked for him to just say that, we just couldn't talk.

Did the yeerks have technology advanced enough that they can see morphing energy?

(Are you a yeerk?) Rachel, always the one to take the biggest risk.

"No, I'm not a gray slug. I'm The Doctor."

Okay, 3 things occurred to me right then, 1. I knew The Doctor except I didn't remember him, 2. It wasn't _Taxxon _it was Saxon, and 3. I Knew what the Deep ringing was. It wasn't ringing. It was Drums. It sounded like there were Drums in my head anytime I got near this Doctor. And right now the Drums were going crazy!

* * *

Ok I knpw you weren't expexting this thats why I LOVE it I mean I've always wanted Tobias to be a Timelord but there was no other timelords except the doctor Enter The Master Oh and for all those who think Tobias will be all bad, because he's the master dont worry i would never ever do that I wouldn't be able to sleep! Ok So HERE COME THE DRUMS~!~!!~!~!~!!!~!!~!!~!!~!~!!!!~!!~!


	3. The Doctor

The Doctor

**Tobias**

(Doctor Who?) Jake asked. The Leader

"Oh, just the Doctor. So could demorph because seriously, headache."

(Why should we demorph for you?) Rachel asked

"Because I'm a TimeLord."

Ax gasped, the others just said (So?) and I was basically

dieing because of the stupid drums in my head, but I tried to hide it. Too bad I couldn't.

(You okay? you look kind of, twitchy.) Rachel asked.

(Yep, good as ever.) I replied, trying not to scream.

( You better be, because I don't think this guy is Human.)

Memories now, Memories that aren't mine.

(GAH!) I screamed at the ground.

"So your not Andalites?"

(Who said that?)

" Well not all of you are andalites."

(Why not?)

Because my species scanner says so."

(A species scanner wouldn't work on morphs.) Ax said matter of factly.

"Well then how did I know your in morph then?"

I wasn't listening anymore the drums were so strong and...

I opened my wings and flew. Towards my old house. My Uncle's house. With everyone flying behind me, and, somehow, The Doctor was keeping pace with us.

But none of that mattered I was flying towards my old room. The room with that bed that my Uncle was to lazy to get rid of. It actually had nothing moved. Thank god for my Uncle's laziness.

The Window was open and I flew in. I didn't hear my Uncle downstairs, so I just landed on the drawer and picked it up. The whole time it whispering to me. I demorphed long before the others got there, and in that moment I looked at that thing with its circles and patterns and I clicked the top of that fog watch and saw the pure energy leak out and flow into my eyes and tear ducts and then my brain. It was like getting hit with a gold wave of knowledge, power, and madness. I was basically collapsed on the bed when the others came in.

After that I think I threw the watch at a wall and it fell into a trashcan. My eyes were gold with energy. And when the Doctor came in it was like I was looking at a yeerk a filthy disgusting yeerk. Because of one thing.

He killed us. I ran. I _Murdered _but he forgave me for everything but I could never ever forgive him for what he did to me.


End file.
